This is all your fault!
by Peaches and Strawberries
Summary: Jesse doesn't take Beca breaking up with him well. He storms to Bellas' house where he knew Aubrey was visiting the Bellas'. He very quickly gets the older blonde pressed against the wall, and he blames her for making Beca break up with him.


"You do realize that you are the reason why Beca dumped me!" Jesse snarled as he pushed Aubrey against the wall. Anger tightening his jaw line. "What the fuck is your plan!"

"Get your hands off of me." Aubrey growled back. "Now!"

"As if I want to have sex with you!" Jesse snarled. He just tightened his hold on the older blonde. "I'm not going to hurt you either. I just don't want you leaving until you tell me why ordered Beca to break up with me!"

"Nobody can order Beca Mitchell around!" Aubrey laughed. "If you knew her as well as you claim you do then you fully would know that!"

Fire crossed through the young man's eyes. "You are such a royal bitch Posen. Now you will tell me what you told Beca so she would dump me!"

"I have simply told her what I told her the moment she took the oath on hood night. Bella's do not date, sleep, marry a Teable." Aubrey calmly stated. "Now let me go."

Jesse pressed into the older blonde. Raw tight anger tighting his all ready rock hold body. "Do you know what you just did bitch? Do you even care that you destoyed true love." He spat spitille in the blonde's face as he spoke. "You don't even fucking care do you?!" His eyes traveled down her face; then back up to meet her hard green eyes. "If you can't find happiness then shame on anyone else whom does."

Aubrey remained silent. She knew no words would calm this raging human being; whom had her trapped against the wall right in the moment.

Jesse suddenly was jerked away from Aubrey; and he was staring straight into the angry fiery eyes of Stacie. "What the fuck Stacie!" He shouted. He moved forward so he could trap Aubrey once more.

Stacie quickly got Jesse's right arm behind his back; and she shoved him towards the open door. "How dare you!" She seethed as she moved him towards the hallway.

"Get your hands off of me! Aubrey still owes me the fucking truth on why she managed to get Beca to dump me!" Jesse shouted as he fought from being removed from the Bella's house. He managed to grab hold of the banister, and managed to stop dead in his tracks. He let out a oof as he felt Stacie's front hit his back. He managed to keep still; and remain standing tall.

"Aubrey had nothing to do why I dumped you!" Beca's voice spoke in the silence of the hallway. She had pulled Aubrey behind her; her right arm against the small of the older blonde's back; keeping Aubrey pressed tightly into her back. Her eyes stared wide eyed at Stacie trying to throw Jesse from the Bella's house; her breath hitched when Jesse managed to stop Stacie. She felt Aubrey's small silent shakes through her back. Her anger against Jesse rose. Her trust in him was compeltely destroyed.

Jesse's neck twisted so he could look back to where Beca was standing with Aubrey tightly pressed against her back. "Get your fucking body off of Beca you bitch!" He fought Stacie's hold on his arm; but she just tightened it; and managed to twist his arm higher against his back. He couldn't keep the wince back. But his raw anger in front of his eyes won out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Doctor Mitchell spoke in a low deadly voice.

Beca was honesty relived to see her father in that moment. "Jesse broke in; and he was threatening Aubrey. He had her firmly pressed against the wall. his body tightly against her's." She said as she relived yet again what she, and Stacie had happen to walk into not even five minutes before.

Doctor Mitchell's body drew tight. He turned to look in Jesse's angry eyes. "Stacie help me remove Jesse from the Bella's house. Also help me get him to campus security."

Jesse's eyes widen. "What! Are you kidding me Doctor Mitchell. I'm just trying to protect Beca from that Nazi bitch!"

"Shut up." Stacie hissed as she tightened her hold on the twenty year old boy.

Doctor Mitchell looked over to where Aubrey was still pressed against his daughter. "I'll send an officer over for your statement." He nodded.

Aubrey gave a tight nod.

"Are you kidding me here? Aubrey is the one whom is the most dangerous person in Beca's life ... and I'm here to just protect her. Yet I'm the criminal?" Jesse laughed. His head twisted so his eyes could lock in Beca's once more. "Fine. If you don't want safety ... then you deserve whatever abuse Aubrey has for you." He turned towards the open door, and he pulled his hand from the banister, and he jerked forward, causing Stacie to crash into his back once more.

Once the door shut behind her father, Beca turned her body, her hand still against the small of Aubrey's back. "Are you okay?" She kept her voice low, and soft.

"That was intense." Aubrey breathed out. Her arms wrapped around the younger girl's waist. Pulling Beca flesh against her. She rested her chin on the back of Beca's right shoulder blade. Her eyes glued to the closed door just waiting for Jesse to burst in once more.

"I'm sorry that Jesse did that to you." Beca said as Aubrey pulled away. She kept a sharp eye on the blonde as she back away; her arms sliding up and down her long sleeved arms.

"N-not your fault." Aubrey managed to get out as the shock finally hit her. She walked into the living room; and sank down in the middle of the couch. She felt the couch dip as Beca sat close next to her. She leaned back so her head rested on the back of the couch.

"Are you all right?" Beca asked concerned. Her eyes never leaving the glazed green iris in front of her. Her right hand rose to gently trace the tight jaw line of the older blonde. She was deeply concern how Aubrey can't seem to pull herself together. It felt like the fight was stolen right out of the blonde. Her deep anger, and new found hatred towards Jesse just grew leaps, and bounds. How dare he treat Aubrey like this! Anyone like this!

Aubrey felt her lips grow into a small smile. "I'll be right as rain soon Becs. This is only an tempory reaction to the shock that I had gone through." She leaned into Beca's touch. She allowed the younger girl's light, and careful touch on her skin to wipe away Jesse's rough touch.

Beca moved backwards till she was laying her head on the arm rest; she held out her arms.

Aubrey moved so she could lay down against Beca's side; with her back against the couch. She felt relief as she felt the brunnette's arms around her waist, and her back. She rested her head against Beca's chest; just above her heart. She closed her eyes as she just allowed the younger girl's calm heartbeat calm her down, and the feeling of Beca's arms gently squeezing her body. She felt the stress slowly began to leave her system.


End file.
